hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Monthly Merge 9: Mikey
A world that was made by 8 Mikey Minions,downloaded from the Hamumu website for Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese. Pygmy Pillage (Squash Keychain) Another of those money management kind of levels.Gather coins for firepower.Then go to the lighthouse at the top to signal the ship to come to port.Then go below the deck, mash all the badguys,grab all the Candles,flip the switch so you can unlock the captain's quarters,go inside, grab the shiny brain and leave. For the Pumpkin Keychain part, find all 3 Yellow Keys and head over to Davy Jones Locker and defeat the Sea Dragon for it. Forest Expedition Edit Note the Rocket Keychain part here is with the Evil Clone.Defeat him for it. There's a Pumpkin Keychain part hidden here following a path of Candles. The Hammer Keychain part is in Matilda's lair unlocked after you beat her. Now, i admit this level is legitimately very tough. You have to run part the badguys are the beginning, then make a dash to the only firepower located at Matilda's lair in the east ,while avoiding getting killed by her or her minions. And it doesnt seem completable yet. But it is possible to kill her with the measly firepower provided. Note there is 1 of 3 switches in her lair. King Me! Edit Go to the graveyard,get the finger bone and put it in Saint table for the Pumpkin Keychain part. Clean up the Dusty Devil and the stones at the privy for the Rocket Keychain part. Go the hunt and mash the pygmies in the poachers forest to get the Hammer Keychain part. The King of the Mountain! Edit The Key of Lunacy piece is obtained after crossing a bridge after following a path of brains. (Kind of odd,the original you need to gather wood to cross the bridge isnt working here?) The Pumpkin Keychain part is found in the east part of the cave,you have to hit a bunch of walls to reveal the passage where it is.Beware the pumpkins found near it though. Majestic Mythral Missions Edit Just do the Wraithhorn part,go find the Wraithhorn,then run back to the start of the enclosure for firepower,mash him and then go to the hut,mash Grimbledork and then get out of the level. Green Keymaster! Edit This is where you get the Green Key for all the levels. It may be a tough boss battle with the Gnomes trying to steal your firepower,but it's still doable. Doozeldorf Coast (With Green Key) Edit With the Green Key in hand, you are now to head towards the far top left where there's an igloo where you have to slide over ice on it, watch your step.Go into the Igloo, defeat the Ice Dragon for the Squash Keychain part,then leave. Forest Expedition (With Green Key) Edit Now with the Green Key,run all the way to the town which you should have access to, Note the 1 of 3 switches at the extreme bottom right corner of the town. There will be a female Pygmy who asks you to find her 3 gifts in exchange for a Yellow Key. Find one in the trash can next to her, the second in a mailbox nearby and the last in a room with Mr Crazypants and Gnomes which you have to push puzzle a bit to get to it. Use the Yellow key to get the Squash Keychain part from the bottom right room and leave. King Me! (With Green Key) Edit Head to the Bush Gardens.Note the Squashes and the immortal Mush the Shroom here that wont let you pass unless you bring him a shrub. (Which is the grassy thingy in the grassy maze next door.) Once you put it where it should be, he will be mortal and you can kill, get the Squash Keychain part on the other side and leave. The King of the Mountain! (With Green Key) Edit Now with the Green Key, go to this place, hit the wall, get the Squash Keychain part. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Monthly Merge Category:Add On from Hamumu Website